zero_sumfandomcom-20200214-history
GR8-Athen
The first unit of the GR-B family, a brother line to the GR-A, the Athen is the closest unit the family has to a combat support. Like the Spartan, which was designed for extreme environments, the Athen is likewise a specialized AA. Instead of durability and maintenance being the focus, the Athen is a combat and support specialist. Tall and sleek, the Athen’s armor is far sleeker and fits more snug onto the frame, essentially becoming airtight. While this does cause the machine to have limited movement in a zero-gravity environment, it retains enhanced mobility while under water. While tall and gangly, the Athens chest is sharp, with a more pronounced cockpit and backpack extension, which gives it the appearance of having a small fighter jet jutting out of its body. Its arms are long enough that they reach the machine’s knees, allowing it to take a hunched over position. The arms are huge; long and wide, and end in thick bladed claws. The claws themselves are folded up into the arm, and the large arms are not in fact the machines ‘true arms’. These larger arms also fold up against the shoulder, revealing normal sized AA hands for generic equipment use, located about 3/4ths of the way through the larger hands. Its legs are somewhat slimmer than the average AA, but thicken as you reach the foot. Each foot is a rectangular slab, tapering off towards the front into two hook-like claws to provide support. Its head is small and streamlined, possessing a single visor which looks as if it was split by the thin head. Although normally folded up in the center of the head, it can sport three thin long horns, which frame the head and point outward, functioning as a radar system. Twin missile pods along its shoulders allow for equipment of either torpedoes or missiles, whether surface-to-air or surface-to-surface. Hardpoints along its back waist allow for storage of weapons, though depending on the environment they may not be usable. Along the edge of the cockpit lie hidden laser arrays, which allow the unit to fire a close-range scatter of lasers. The backpack the Athens sports also comes with additional hardpoints, allowing for an additional two weapons. Much of the backpack is dedicated to hydrothrusters and other machinery needed for undersea operation. The Athens can be modified for use on land and in space, but requires maintenance and adjustment, which makes it not the most reliable piece of machinery. The armor being airtight forces mechanics to adhere to a strict maintenance regiment as well, to make sure that it is constantly secure. GR6-Phalanx A-T (Assault type) Differences: The Phalanx A-T does not feature heavy outside changes, but is more an internally modified Phalanx. It comes equipped with improved dust blockers, as well as hover jets along the legs. These hover jets allow it to move quickly in open areas, but can quickly overheat if not used correctly. Additionally, the Phalanx's thrusters are stripped down to be smaller and more efficient, and the AA features more hard-points for ammo. Weaknesses: Besides being unfit for space combat, the only known weakness the machine possesses are the hover jets, which can over heat quickly. Otherwise it is a ground specific unit, and using it in space would be ridiculous in the first place. Uses: Fielded as an advanced ground unit to back up Hoplite squads, and occasionally as a guard. Handling: It handles much like a Spartan fixed to a horizontal plane, and the controls are the same. Category:AA Category:Machines Category:GRECO family Category:Olympus Inc